Los Secretos de Maka
by YunaAlbarn
Summary: Maka tiene secretos que nadie sabe,¿cómo saldran a la luz sin que pase una desgracia?...Mal Summary SXM,BSXT..  Contiene cosas de otros animes o series...Pricipalmente MMPPP XD Posible Lemmon...Pongan Rewiews
1. Prólogo

**Muchos dirán que estoy loca y además este es mi 1º de los fic que voy a hacer XD. Este se llama los secretos de Maka XD. Espero que os guste. **

**

* * *

**

Prologo…

Maka en realidad era una sirena*. Nadie lo sabia excepto los death scythe* y Shinigami-sama.** ( N/A ella si lo sabia... si no se pondría a gritar cada vez que se toma un baño ¬¬ no seáis ilusos si creéis que Soul-Kun la espía)**Maka era la princesa sirena de los mares del norte*. Maka buscaba la manera de decirle a Soul que era una sirena y también decirle un _"te quiero"_sin convertirse en burbujas*... Dos días antes de cumple de Maka **( N/A yo digo que nació el 16 de julio como yo para que seamos gemelas...( somos idénticas solo que ella tiene 14 o 15 y yo 13...)) **Shinigami-sama decide darle vacaciones a la playa Maka decide no poner excusa o ponerse histérica con ir a la playa o levantara sospechas y Soul se enfadara con ella por ser tan nerd y pesada.

* * *

** *si, lo junte con MMPPP( mermaid melody pichi pichi pitch)y acabe añadiendo 2 princesas sirenas + Yo y ELLA**

***no cuenta Soul XD le querían dejar apartado al pobre...**

*** yo soy los del sur... para estar + lejos de Noel es una pena con lo bien que me caía ... pillasteis lo del norte Maka no? Maka-chan le gusta leer y a Noel-chan le gusta Leer también XD**

***si no sabéis mucho de la serie ver los primeros capítulos de MMPPP, servirán de ayuda...( eso creo XS) si no veros la serie entera y cantar XD**

**Os gusto no?**

**Soul: por k me marginas ante los Death Scythe!**

**Yo: Sorry, pero a mí me duele más estar lejos de Noel de MMPPP**

**Noel: XD no llores campeona X3 ya lo superaras**

**Maka: XD buena comparación entre nosotras….**

**Soul: Eso no es escusa Yuna...**

**Maka, Yuna & Noel: MAKA CHOP X 3!**

**Soul: X.x X 3**

**Pongan rewiew Plis X3**


	2. Llegada al hotel perla

**XD Mi primer cap!**

**Soul: ¨Ya era hora, novata"**

**Yo: *ahogando a Soul-kun*No imites a Dante-sama en este cap!**

**Dante: Sama? yo creia que era bastante mayor para ti!**

**Yo: eres mono pero prefiero a Soul-kun y a Nero-sempai**

**Nero: Como se lo diga a Leo, tu hermano, de que no le pusistes en el fic**

**Yo: MAKA HAGAMOSLO!**

**Maka y yo: MAKA CHOP X2!**

**Soul, Dante y Nero: X.x**

**Capítulo 1 Llegada al hotel Perla…**

* * *

Maka estaba tensa al llegar no sabía que allí mismo vivían otras princesas sirenas…Yuna, su gemela también fue ese mismo día de vacaciones con sus amigos del gremio de mercenarios _"Devil may cry" _(ya avise que soy inútil para la imaginación de nombres, aunque también quería poner algo de DMC y sus personajes que mas me gustan (Nero y Dante) Kya~ ~) Maka no llevaba puesto el colgante y además que la perla suya era custodiada por Yuna, como último deseo antes de dividieron de esta forma:

Tsubaki y Black*Star juntos y mientras Kid dormia solo Liz y Patti dormian juntas..

Soul y Maka tenían que estar en la misma habitación

"_Mierda, que he de hacer con este pervertido de mi arma seguramente dormirá en calzoncillos como siempre en verano…"_

Pensaba Maka mientras se tiraba en la cama….

**Yuna PDV…**

Nada más verla lo note, era ella, mi gemela ya llevaba más de 8 años sin verla. Era extraño parecía que ella no me habia reconocido, además estuve pensando la manera de devolverle su perla…

-¿Qué te pasa, novata?-Dijo Dante con una risa burlesca, yo no aceptaba que me llamase novata, ya llevaba 4 años en el gremio y seguía aún llamándome así.

-Se te ve muy callada, ¿no crees?- Dijo Nero con esa sonrisa tan acogedora para mí, me hacía sentirme bien por algún motivo. El cabello blanco y su sonrisa era lo que más me gustaba de él…

-Ne-Nero eh… no pa-pasa na-nada- Me ponía nerviosa, era de las pocas personas en el gremio que eran amables conmigo.

Dante dormía solo y Nero y yo juntos… Eso no me tranquilizaba en absolutamente.

* * *

**Fin.**

**se que es corto pero es que...**

**Karen: estuviste leyendo fics todo el rato y cantando _" Aurora no kaze ni notte" _( mi canción)**

**Yo: es pegadiza... _"Es magico, el amanecer ( el amanecer), tan bello es que me va ha hacer llorar..."_**

**Hippo: Cantas peor que la señorita Luchia sin perla!**

**Maka: MAKA CHOP!**

**Yo: grax!**

**Maka: de nada !**

**REWIEW XFAAA~~ **


	3. Encuentro con las demás

**Otro más, que rápida soy con las historias...**

**Soul: Te inspiras con _"17 Jewels"_ de _"Precure All stars DX2"_**

**Yo: _"Purikua, all right, heartcatch precure..."_**

**Soul: Ya para...**

**Hippo: Callese señorita Yuna!**

**Yo:¬¬ YUNA CHOP!**

**Soul y Hippo: X.x**

**P.D recordad que ni MMPPP, Precure, DCM o Cualquier serie es mia es de otros ( Ojala sean mias )****Capitulo 2. Encuentro con las demás.**

* * *

**Maka PDV…**

No sabía que decirles o como mentirles para no tocar el agua y evitar que se dieran un susto además de aumentar las probabilidades de convertirme en burbujas….

-Esto… Maka, ¿estás?- dijo mi arma preocupado por mi dejadez – Pareces ida, ¿en que demonios piensas?-

- Nada, solo es que no sé nadar- Mentí, tenía que evitar tocar el mar o la costa para evita burbujas…

-No jodas…. Por eso no me gusta que seas una come-libros, si luego no sabes hacer nada de deporte- Dijo él en tono burlesco, eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Odio que me llamen come-libros.

-Me podría dar una vuelta, ¿no te parece?-Dije para evitar una discusión-Me parece que iré a alguna librería a comprar un libro.-

**Soul PDV…**

Parecía como si estuviera ocultándome algo. Un secreto, que no podría pasar por alto. No podía creerme de que no sabía nadar. Tras que ella saliera por la puerta, me puse el bañador y Black*Star me llamo a la puerta.

-¿Qué estuvisteis haciendo pareja?-Dijo-Eh… ¿y Maka, habéis discutido?-

-No, ella dijo de que no quería bañarse y se ha ido a dar una vuelta, te apuesto que irá a la biblioteca o a la librería-Dije

**Maka PDV…**

Seguro que Soul ha sospechado de lo que no se nadar. Seguí andando hasta que me encontré con una biblioteca.

"_Voy a leer un libro, quizás me calme y me ayude a pensar como decírselo."_

Entre en la biblioteca, y acabe encontrándome con una chica de pelo añil y otra con el pelo rubio con mechas de colores, la chica que también se estaba alojando con esos dos chicos de apariencia rara. La de pelo añil llevaba ropa informal y la rubia llevaba una ropa algo , quizás demasiado visual Kei **[Si, soy visual Kei].**

**

* * *

**

**OK!**

****Salió bien pero el nombre no tanto XD

Soul: ... Me alegro de que hagas pasar por alguien algo cool...

Yo: O/o *besando a SOul en los Labios"

Maka: ¬¬ MAKA CHOP!

Soul y yo: X.x

Seira: X3 Cute!

Todos: Saliste ahora Seira?Pero si le tocaba a Maka!

Seira: X3 sorry!

**Rewiew plis!**


	4. El concierto de las diablesas

**Holaa!**

**Grax mi 1º Rewiew he decidido mejorar Graxx**

**Soul: Si claro si te ha pedido de que mejore, Baka!**

**Maka: MAKA CHOP!**

**Yo: Grax Makita eres la mejor!**

**Maka: De nada! X3**

**Stein: Me dan ganas de diseccionarte, Yuna!**

**Yo: Po-por qué?**

**Stein: No se te ocurre ni nombrarme.**

**Yo: Go-gomenne!**

**P.D: *= Se explica luego XD**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 3. El concierto de las diablesas.

**Noel PDV…**

Hacía ya años de que no la había visto a Maka. Yo la enganche a leer, ya que me encanta. Su mirada desviada parecía evitarnos hasta que Yuna se levanto y la saludo. Ella estaba conmigo, también, compartía el gusto de leer. Yo desvié la mirada a mi libro de misterio nº 402*, estaba a punto de terminarlo…

-Hola, cuánto tiempo.-Dijo Yuna, con su típica sonrisa.- ¿Te acuerdas de mí?-

-Hola, me parece que no me acuerdo, Sorry- Dijo Maka, ¿se habría olvidado de nosotras?- ¿Quiénes sois?-

-Yo soy Yuna, y ella la reina del misterio* Noel-Eso me molesto. Siempre Karen o Yuna me ponían el mote de la reina del misterio.- ¿Ya te acuerdas?-

**Maka PDV…**

Esos nombres se me hacían conocidos, entonces recordé a las chicas:

Yuna, Karen, Sara, mi mejor amiga y mentora Noel, Coco…

-Yo, siento mucho haberos olvidado, hacía ya tiempo que no nos veíamos

Hermanita- Solté una risa, y Yuna me abrazo. Noel suspiro aliviada…

Entonces una explosión venida del mar nos asustó. Yuna sacó mi perla de su bolsillo, la llevaba en una bolsita de encajes.

-Ten, la necesitaras.- Sonrió levemente y me la entregó.

Noel se levanto del sitio, dejo los libros donde estaban, y salió afuera con nosotras…

**General PDV…**

Las diablesas acuáticas* atacaban, era Alala*, con su singular canción Star Mero Mero Heart**:

"_Te miro y vuelco tu corazón si vaya, vaya. Con un giro de bastón te vuelvo del revés, y a la de tres, te tengo atrapado. Te miro y vuelco tu corazón si vaya, vaya Con mi singular canción te meto en mi prisión y loco estás de amor. Las promesas que de noche he dado, con el nuevo día he olvidado. Todo gira a mí alrededor. Piensa solamente en mí y yo te haré muy feliz. Mis ojos ves rosa pálido, pronto rojos se harán. Abre ya, la puerta mágica, Una toma falsa es de la realidad."_

**(N/A: Esta es la letra la música la buscas tu!)**

Mientras cantaba esta canción, las princesas sirenas se mareaban*

Soul, Kid, BlackStar, Liz, y los demás que estaba en la playa bañándose, corrieron hacia el hotel, porque estaba llegando un tsunami creado por las Hermanas Belleza Negra* mientras cantaban Yami no Baroque**:

"_La sombra llega se apaga la luz, el ruido es hermoso no daña la quietud, la negra trampa me llama y vendré, descansa en paz en la cuna por fin duérmete. Con lentitud en mi corazón, despierta una sombra que siempre espere, la rosa tan roja podrás quemar, la perla hoy aquí he de ver. Vas a rezar por una sola cosa con ansiedad, y ya ríndete, entrega tu alma a la oscuridad. Disuelve todo metal y corazón, que nubla a tu sed, que nubla tu razón. Desaparece el mundo en que crees, en un segundo tan solo silencio ya es..." _

**(N/A: También buscas la música, si quieres)**

Era la hora del espectáculo….

* * *

**Gusto?Pongan Rewiews o me deprimo...**

**P.D:*402...: Creo que sera el número aproximado a los que se habra leido Noel...**

***El mote de Noel es a que ella le encanta el misterio...**

***Las diablesas son las malas que tratan de capturar a las princesas sirenas...**

***Alala es una diablesa con forma de hada que canta de pena...** Es su canción!**

***Es el efecto de la canción en las sirenas, la explosión es en los objetos...**

***Sheshe y Mimi son tambien diablesas que sus microfonos salen de su culo ( Parece ser)** Su segunda canción!**

**Soul: Pues si mejoraste!**

**Yo: Soul-sama!* lo besa en la boca***

**Maka: ¬¬ Soul! MAKA CHOP!**

**Soul y Yo : X.x sorry Maka **

**-Pongan Rewiew para pedir alguna canción de MMPPP!-**

* * *

***Sheshe lee el comentario sobre ellas arriba*****

**Sheshe: Oye !**

**Yo: Soy realista sale del culo...XD**

**Soul: Jajajajajaja**


	5. Perfect Harmony!

**Holaaaaaa!**

_**Ya llevo 2 Rewiew... **_

**Si que cuesta ganar fans...**

**Soul: XD te das cuenta ahora?**

**Yo: Bueno me alegro que pudiese añadir mi canción de grupo favorita..**

**Luchia, Hanon y Rina: Pero ni nos nombras para cantar...**

**Yo: saldreis + adelante y rina cantara un duo con Maka en la canción _"Piece of love"..._**

* * *

__

**Capítulo 4. Perfect Harmony.**

**General PDV…**

-¡Voz Añil Perla!- Dijo Noel

-¡Voz Negra* Perla!- Dijo Yuna

-¡Voz Blanca Perla!- Dijo Maka

Soul y los demás, no se dieron cuenta de que ellas eran Noel, Yuna y Maka.

Sus trajes eran preciosos pero el de las gemelas, Yuna y Maka eran aún más. Maka llevaba un vestido blanco y largo, mientras que su hermana llevaba uno corto y asimétrico negro y gris… **(N/A ya pensareis que dirá Kid-Kun)**

-Canto de Sirena, ¡arriba el telón!- Dijeron en Unísono.

"_Hundida en un mar atormentado, casi derrotada y presa me liberare de todo y mirare cara al amor. Porque mil veces me levantare manteniendo mí promesa. Aunque el agua, en el aire hirviendo, ya esté, bajo un sol abrasador... Es como un rayo ardiente su calor, su calor, su calor…Más mi canción emerge con mi voz, con mi voz, con mi voz…Y me salvó, ya me salvó..._

_Melodía valiente, latidos vibrantes del amor. Latidos potentes son... testigos de una única verdad, que se refleja en un brillante espejo nítido...Y que el mundo inundará, la fuerza del amor hoy resurgirá. Una armonía nueva y más perfecta nace ya..."_

-¡Lluvia de Amor! ¿Quieres oírla otra vez?-

Las diablesas huyeron, maldiciendo el destino…. Las princesas sirena se fueron para evitar ser vistas… Volvieron a la normalidad…

**Maka PDV…**

Entonces una vocecilla se acerco del bolsillo de Yuna…

-Yuna… Tengo Hambre…,mepo-Dijo la voz… Parecía de un muñeco…Salió del bolsillo delantero del bolso…

-¡Me-Mepple*! Te dije que mantuvieras callada-Yuna parecía muy inquieta…

Esa cosa que hablaba parecía como entre un móvil o una polvera*…

Fuese lo que fuese parecía raro…Noel ya se fue a contarle a las chicas que todas las princesas sirenas estábamos juntas….

Como un lapsus recordé mi infancia antes de ser adoptada* por Spirit y Kami...

Mepple… ya me sonaba ese nombre… ¡y Mipple*!

**Yuna PDV…**

Note en sus ojos un destello…

Una mirada de confusión….Lo debía haber recordado…

"_Sera mejor decírselo"_

* * *

***Nuevos colores para las perlas...**

***Mepple-es el de Pretty cure Max heart- De Nagisa Misumi( Cure Black)**

***Forma que tenen para toda la serie excepto cuando se vuelven a la normalidad**

***Decidi que Maka fue adoptada para que el fic tenga sentido...**

***Mipple-tmb de Precure Max Heart- De Honoka Yukishiro ( Cure White)**

_

* * *

_

_"Please, denme rewiews que ando deprimida!D:- Ademas que ando castigada asi que solo subire los Sábados y Domingos!Sorry!"_


	6. Un secreto menos, el amor

**Un secreto menos...el amor...**

**Maka PDV:**

Mierda...Tengo ganas de ir al baño...Me estoy meando...  
-Esto...Yuna...Tengo que ir al baño...-Asintió y me fui corriendo-

**Yuna PDV:**

Suspire aliviada... Se fue...  
-Oye, mepo... ¡TENGO HAMBRE!, mepo -Fui rápida al coger la carta de Ompu...La deslicé. Mepple y Mipple empezaron a comer... Como no Mepple puso quejas a la comida mientras Mipple educada ignoro a Mepple y comió silenciosamente y educadamente...Que hambre...Saque de un bolsillo una caja de Pochis* y me los comí.  
Maka PDV:  
Volví happy, vi a Yuna con una caja de Pochis medio vacía y guardando algo...  
-¿Quieres?- Me ofreció y acepté.  
Tras terminar la caja. Nos miramos...sus ojos verdes apagados y con tonos azules me dejaron algo absorta...Su pelo rubio como el oro y esas mechas que parecían un arcoíris me parecían muy alegres. Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

_"Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿verdad?"_

Eso me gustaría decirlo...

**Soul PDV...**

Llegamos al hotel, cansados... ¿Quiénes eran esas tías que cantaban? Entonces me acordé de que Maka se había ido a el centro de la ciudad...Subí a la habitación y me cambié...Iba por los calzoncillos cuando Maka entró a la habitación... ¡Qué mala suerte!

-Esto...-Se sonrojo- Sorry Soul...debí haber llamado...yo...-Se iba a marchar...la cogí de la mano y la llevé adentro...-¿Q-qué demonios haces?-

No dudé un segundo...La besé tiernamente...Creí por un momento que no me correspondería, pero en realidad ella aumentó la intensidad del beso...Cerré la puerta y nos tumbamos entre besos en la cama...Nos separamos por la falta de aire...

-Soul...Te amo...-

-Yo también a ti Maka-


End file.
